Stutter
by BellaSavannah
Summary: Bella Swan is married to the richest man in town named Jasper Cullen. Everything isn't always sunny in paradise. What happens when tragedy strikes and Bella and Edward begin to bond with one another?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

"I can't believe I've never met you brother." I said as we drove down the street on our way to the Cullen house. It was Christmas, and it's the first time in years the whole Cullen family has been together for a holiday, or at least that's what Jasper told me. The reason for this is that his brother, Edward, lived in Alaska for college and refused to come home to visit. Jasper said he would always use excuses like, "I have homework" or "My girl friend's parents want to meet me" or some stupid shit like that.

"I would have let you meet him if he wasn't in Alaska for the last five years." He was holding my hand in between us as he drove, I could see the sun reflect off my diamond ring he bought me two summers ago. It was a nice ring, the kind of ring a woman would kill for. "I mean he has a good reason too be in Alaska. I know he had stupid reasons in the first place for not visiting, but after Dianna died, everything went down hill for him."

Dianna Summers. I had never seen pictures of her and Edward to know if she was gorgeous or not. But I'm sure she was. Jasper told me that he, Edward and Dianna had been friends ever since they were kids in kindergarten, and when Edward moved from Forks to Alaska, he took Dianna with him.

Jasper told me about their last day together. It was on June 20, 2008. It was Edward's birthday. She died the next day because of a drunk driver. She was on her way to work at around 5:30 AM, and the car ran right into the drivers side and killed her instantly.

I remember the day Edward called Jasper in a panic...

"_Hello?" Jasper asked. He was pissed off because this particular phone call interrupted our honeymoon. "Why'd you call me of all people, crying Edward?"_

"_What? Edward! ...Calm down! What do you mean Di's gone? Where'd she go?" Jasper asked. I sat up and listened to the phone call. _

"_She's...Dead?" Jasper's face looked stunned and shocked. I have little knowledge of Dianna and Edward, except for the fact that they were in love. Hearing that someone's love is dead, it broke my heart. _

_I moved next to Jasper and put my arm around his shoulders. _

_Jasper looked like he had no idea what to do. I wouldn't know what to do either. If my brother that I hadn't seen in forever called me and said his girlfriend died, I'd be the most confused person ever. Firstly because why would he call someone he never sees? And Second, what could I do? I knew the answer to the first part without even knowing Edward. He had no one else, but her. _

_Jasper hung up the phone. "Bella. I need to go see Edward, make sure he's alright. I'm sorry but looks like our honey moon is over."_

"_No. Go ahead, he needs you. I'll just go back to Forks with your parents." I stated._

"_You could always come with me." Jasper said as he frantically packed up everything and put on clothes. _

"_No, I cant. Edward needs _you_Jazz, not Jasper and Bella right now." I told him as I helped him pack._

"Bella. We're here." Jasper said as he kissed my cheek.

I stayed in my seat for a second longer trying to absorb my surroundings and not think about the past. "Alright! Let's do this!"

He laughed and we hopped out of the car and to the front door. With a knock and a ring of the doorbell Jasper's mother came to the door. Her hair was straight down her face, she was wearing a Christmas shirt with a penguins on it and some old blue jeans.

"Merry Christmas, Esme!" I smiled as I hugged her.

"Oh Bella! You're so gorgeous! As always. Merry Christmas Darling." She kissed my fore head and went over to Jasper.

I walked into the house and set my purse and jacket by the door. I spotted Carlisle sitting in the recliner chair reading a book. "Hey there Carlisle."

He looked up from his book and smiled. "Hello Bella. How are you doing?"

I sat down on the couch by him. "I'm great. And yourself?"

He smirked, and said in a sarcastic tone, "Peachy."

"Ooh. You don't sound peachy, Mr. Cullen" I stated as I looked around, trying to find other people in the house and came to realize no one was down stairs.

"As you know.. Edward's in town, and Edward is a handful." Carlisle told me as he got up to go get something out of the fridge.

"What do you mean? He's like, what 23? You dont have to babysit him still." I said.

"Oh I know. The fact that he's 23 and still acts like a kid is beyond me, ever since he's got here he's been on his xbox, that he just **had **to bring, saying all this vulgar crap." Carlisle made a disgusted face and finally found some tea from the fridge and offered me some, but I said no thank you.

"Ah, I see. Jasper does that too ya know? He'll sit there for hours and hours at a time just playing Call of Duty," I stated, then something dawned on me. "Edward brought his xbox? Great. Jasper will be playing that all night."

Carlisle chuckled and went back to his recliner as Jasper walked in with Esme. "Esme, I love you darlin' I do. But I'm not helping you bake cookies!"

"Fine then Jasper. You sit on the couch and do nothing." Esme pouted, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Jazz, that was rude." I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Do you want some help Esme?" I asked as I rolled up my sleeves and put my hair up into a ponytail.

"Yes, Please Bella dear." She smiled and we began to make cookies.

Ten minutes later the cookies were in the oven and Jasper walks in. "See. Why didn't you just ask Bella to begin with?"

He smiled and put his arms around my waist.

"Edward! Come down now, we have company!" Esme yelled.

"Hold on! I'm Playing a game, Esme!" Edward yelled.

"NOW!" Esme yelled, once again.

Esme was a feisty one, believe me. One time at the store, this lady had the last pair of shoes and she literally jumped into the lady's cart and got them. It was... awkward.

"Esme! Happy? Im here! Jesus.." Edward came into view in the kitchen. Edward was very muscular. That's not the very first thing I noticed about him though. His eyes were piercing green and his hair was a beautiful bronze color. He was all in all, a very handsome man.

"Edward. Your brother is here basically to see you." Esme told him as she left the kitchen.

Edward stood there. He looked like he was shocked or stunned about something.

"Hey Edward." Jasper said and Edward's eyes flickered from me to Jasper.

"Uh.. Hi Jazz... Is this Bella?" He asked. They way Jasper and Edward were looking at each other was weird and I wanted to know why the sudden unease was brought on.

EDWARD MASEN CULLEN POV

Wow. Jasper that son of a bitch. "Jasper can I speak to you outside, alone?"

"I already know what you're going to say, Edward." Jasper's face was blank and looking everywhere but at me.

"NOW. Jazz." I stated. The Bella girl was fidgeting, and she looked like she was uncomfortable.

"Jazz. Go ahead." Bella said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Jasper walked out the back door with me and once we were outside, I started to talk.

"You seriously are dating HER? Jasper! Dianna looked exactly like her dude! You also know fair well that Bella AND Dianna were ADOPTED. You honest to god think you can waltz in here with Dianna's maybe twin fucking sister and not get a mouthful? I don't even know what to say, Jazz. I know from day fucking one that when you met Bella you thought she looked like Dianna, so you went after her."

"I don't know what your talking about." Jasper leaned up against the side of the house, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I had Dianna, Jazz. When you met Bella, you were IN LOVE with Dianna. But you knew you couldn't have her, so you went after the next best thing, you lucky bitch." I told him.

"Fuck off Edward! That's not it! Sure, when I met Bella she reminded me of Dianna, but that's not why I love her Edward! Its because of her personality! Do you think I'm that much of a douche bag?" Jasper yelled at me.

"What happens if she finds out, huh? What's gonna happen, when one day she wants to find her birth parents? They WILL tell her that she has another sibling, Jazz! Then She'll find out about Dianna and whats she gonna think, huh? 'Oh Jasper, She looks like me, but I don't care that you were in love with her?' Right." I remarked.

"How will she know I was in love with her, Edward? Enlighten me!" Jasper questioned me. I had to honestly think about that for a minute. He had journals. JOURNALS. That we're upstairs in the attic of Esme's house. I pray their still here.

"I guess your right, Jazz. She'll never know. But let's have a deal, shall we? I don't tell her about Dianna, as long as you give me... 2500 dollars." I smirked at him, his mouth agape.

"You aren't serious." He stated. It was supposed to be a question apparently.

"Dead Serious." I smiled. I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid.

"Fine. FINE!" Jasper reached into his wallet and threw five hundred dollars at me. "You'll get the rest after my trip to the bank."

He walked back inside as I put the money in my wallet and back into my pocket.

BELLA MARIE CULLEN POV

"What the hell was that all about, Jazz?" I asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Nothing. Just some catching up to do, hun." He smiled and led me into the living room.

Esme and Carslie were sitting on the couch. Jasper's friends Emmett and Rosalie McCarty were by the tree, and Alice Brandon was sitting in the recliner looking at photo albums.

So this is what Christmas with an actual family feels like? The foster home was way different than this. Of course I haven't been in that place for about five years now.

"You alright?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled and looked across the room to where Edward was standing. He was smirking and counting money in his hand.

That man is very strange, but there's something about him that made me giggle. "Whats so funny?" Jazz had startled me by asking me that, and I said I was just thinking about our family.

I looked back over at Edward, who was now looking at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back and after the weird encounter earlier, I felt hope that we could actually be friends. The smile suddenly vanished from his face in an instance and he looked away.

So much for making progress.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? :D Reviews? Puhhh-leaseee? thanks!


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I have been SO busy. This week, I have to go film a parade, so there will be no update, AGAIN. I know, I know, kill me! & just when I think I actually made this chapter long, it's not. I'm also sorry for that! The story is called Stutter, for two reasons. One reason you can't know yet, and once you see it in the story later on you won't need an explanation. The second reason is because of my favorite song, "Stutter" by Maroon 5. I love the song, and some lines of it will reflect the story. I hope you like this chapter, and I sincerely am sorry for not being able to update weekly like I want to. Once December 17th comes around, I will write ALOT, because it's my three week vacation! Alright, now read. I don't want to keep you waiting! - Savannah**

**

* * *

Chapter Two **

_What am I supposed to do with this time?_

_It tears so many holes, I stay afloat but I'm,_

_Feel out of control, so petrified, I'm petrified._

"_Runaway" by Maroon 5_

Edward Cullen was sitting in his recliner chair as we watched a Christmas special on TV. He was flipping through a photo album and was smiling at each page he looked at. I realized quick that I was staring and instantly looked away at the TV. We had yet to open presents and eat dinner, so I was feeling quite bored. Jasper was sitting on the floor talking about Xbox games, Alice and Rosalie were looking at "Vogue" magazine, and Esme was in the kitchen still cooking ham and turkey, and lord knows what else.

I heard Edward shift around in his seat and the smile he was wearing earlier wasn't there anymore. He looked at me, and then back at the picture. Now sporting a full on frown and I swear I saw a tear slowly trickle down his face. I hopped up from where I was sitting and went to him off instinct.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I asked, I sincerely cared for him, considering he was Jasper's brother and all.

He slammed the photo album shut, and he muttered a "nothing," before looking away to the TV.

"Look, I know we just met each other, and you really look like you dislike me, but you're my husbands brother, and in other words, you're my brother. So I'm not going to stand by and watch you look all sad and depressed."

He stared at me like he'd seen a ghost and quickly swallowed and looked away again. "Thanks, but you don't know, or will never understand for that matter, about any of my problems."

I stayed quiet for a minute, and then asked, "Were you looking at pictures of Dianna?"

"Does it matter?" He growled at me.

"Well, you know, I've never seen what she looks like, and I mean I would like to know." I said reaching for the photo album in Edward's lap.

I saw Jasper and Edward exchange a glance, it wasn't just any glance, it was like a million secrets and worries had just been passed between the two of them. As I grabbed it, Jasper hopped up from where he was sitting and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Esme needs us in the kitchen."

"Well can I see what Dianna looks like first?" I asked him and as I did though, Edward stole the album out of my hands.

"Her picture isn't in here, I never said it was, Bella. Go help Esme." Edward snapped at me and Jasper grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. I sincerely believe that he was a liar, and there** was **a picture of her in that book, but then again, why wouldn't I be able to see her?

"We burned every picture of her." Jasper said, as if he could read my thoughts.

"Really?" I crossed my arms and looked out the window beside me.

"Yes. I promise." He came over and kissed the top of my head.

"Why couldn't I look at the album anyway?" I wondered as Esme finally walked in the kitchen.

"Edward is... weird." Jasper laughed and I joined in.

"Alrighty! Bella, you need to stir the potatoes, and Jasper you need to carve the turkey please! Thank you both." Esme smiled and got to work making iced tea.

The kitchen was silent as we cooked, I like silence and peace, but this just felt awkward. "So, When are we gonna open presents Esme?

Esme dropped her spoon she was using to stir iced tea and turned to me, "I forgot all about the presents!"

She told us to drop everything we were doing and go into the living room, so we did.

There were presents all around the tree, it was overwhelming to see that many. Everybody got something, Jasper and I got dish towels and plates for our kitchen, Edward got a guitar, Alice had gotten a one hundred dollar gift card to Juicy Couture, Emmett got a Denver Broncos jersey, and Rosalie got a gorgeous diamond necklace. These gifts were all from Esme and Carlisle, considering how much money they make a year.

Jasper and I got Esme and Carlisle a hammock for their back yard. They were always working on their yard and gardening, so we got them a hammock to relax in. Emmett and Rose got them a bird bath, and Alice got Esme an adorable jacket and she got Carlisle a very nice suit. Last, Edward got them a new desk for their computer.

I suddenly started to feel sad. I got up from where I was seated and went outside and cried. What a way to ruin the moment, I thought.

This was all too much for me. The family, the feeling of being loved by a family, and thinking this would be happening every year. I don't think I was meant to be loved by an actual family, hence why I was in a foster home most of my life.

"Bella?" Jasper exclaimed as he came to sit by me on the porch. He put his arm over my shoulders and kissed my head.

I cried harder, and he asked, "Whats wrong?"

"I...I..I...its so much." I managed to stutter our between sobs.

"What's so much?" He asked.

"All of this love." I said into his shoulder. This was all so irrational, me crying for no reason, and the fact that I can't stop crying.

"Shh...its alright." He rocked me back and forth, then I heard the front door open.

"Is she alright?" It was Alice, she squatted down next to me and patted my back.

"She's just overwhelmed. I think I'm just gonna take her home. Can you tell the others?" Jasper asked Alice.

"Yeah, Of course. Get better Bella." She walked back inside and closed the door behind her.

"Come on. Let's go home." He picked me up and carried me to the car.

_Great. I ruined Christmas. _

EDWARD MASEN CULLEN POV (SAME EVENTS AS BELLA)

The day had gone by fast, and we hadn't even ate yet. I was starving and I wanted presents. Sure, right now I sound like some five year old kid that only cares about himself, but half of that sentence is true. I still lived a my parents place, I'm 23 years old, I'm single, and I haven't ever had to fend for myself. You get the point.

Some stupid ass Christmas special was playing on TV at the moment, and I seriously just wanted to just claw my eyes out of boredom. I brought the photo album with me from up stairs and figured I would look at that, but never had the chance too. I picked it up and flipped to the first page. It was of Emmett and Rose, at their wedding. They were shoving cake into each others mouths looking happy and what not. I flipped the page and saw a picture of Alice when she got her first car, a yellow Porsche.

I turned the page, and there it was. The last picture Dianna and I ever took together. It was of us, in front of the Universal Studios entrance. It was my birthday, and I'm a kid by heart, so this is where we went. She was beautiful, and now thinking about it, it was weird to think of her as beautiful, considering Jasper's wife was identical to her. I'm not saying Dianna isn't beautiful anymore, because dammit she was, but I guess what I'm saying is that Bella is just as beautiful as Dianna is, but I feel embarrassed to say it, let alone think it. My smile fell from face at what I just thought. This was all weird and crazy. Mostly, it was just fucked up.

I looked up at Bella, and looked back down at the picture, and a tear fell down my face.

"Hey, Whats wrong?" I looked up to see Bella standing before me. I instantly thought _fuck! Close that damn book before she sees. _

"Nothing." I said as I closed the book and turned my face toward the TV. I really, really, dislike her just a little bit more because she is forcing me to watch that stupid show in attempt to avoid her.

"Look, I know we just met each other, and you really look like you dislike me, but you're my husbands brother, and in other words, you're my brother. So I'm not going to stand by and watch you look all sad and depressed." Gee, Bella thanks. Does it seem like I care? You look exactly like the girlfriend I used to be in love with and your husband knows that damn well, but hey, I'm gonna let you know why I'm upset all the time.

"Thanks, but you don't know, or will never understand for that matter, about any of my problems."

She stayed quiet for a little bit after I said that, but then spoke again, "Were you looking at pictures of Dianna?"

"Does it matter?" I growled at her.

"Well, you know, I've never seen what she looks like, and I mean I would like to know." She reached for the book in my lap, and I looked over to Jasper, who was now getting up from where he was sitting. He pulled Bella into his arms and told her Esme needed them in the kitchen. I took the book from her hands and she pouted.

"Well can I see what Dianna looks like first?" She asked, and took the book from my hands again. Damn she was fast.

"Her picture isn't in here, I never said it was, Bella. Go help Esme." I snapped at her and took the book from her hands. She was startled, but let Jasper pull her into the kitchen.

That was a close one.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, until Esme, Bella, and Jasper finally came into the living room and said we could open presents. I got a fuck awesome guitar, and I was too busy with it to even pay a fraction of attention to the people getting their own presents.

All of a sudden though, I saw Bella crying on the couch. Just as I was about to ask her whats wrong, she ran out of the room. We all sat there shocked, and Jasper ran out to go see whats wrong.

"Sheesh." I said from where I was seated in the recliner.

"Edward, don't be such an asshole." Emmett said, as he stroked Rosalie's hair.

"I'm not. I just said 'sheesh.'" I got up and went to my room after that. I'm sorry if Bella got a little emotional. I started to strum my guitar to the rhythm of the song "Dirty Dianna."

I smiled at the song, Dianna and I had always made fun of the song. It was her favorite, because it said her name in it, even though it was saying Dirty Dianna...

I set my guitar down, and lay down in my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and begin to think about today. We still hadn't even ate dinner, that kinda sucks. I got up and went back down stairs.

Esme was on the phone talking to Bella, and she mouthed "The food is in the kitchen" to me. I put my hands up, as if I was praying and looked up to the roof, and mouthed "Thank you."

I walked into the kitchen and Rose and Emmett were at the table, feeding each other. It made me sick to see how happy in love they were, but then again, it made me feel all warm inside to think that love and happiness still existed somewhere.

I put numerous items on my plate and sat at the table with them. "Hey guys."

"Well Hello Edward." Rosalie smiled at me and continued to eat.

"So, Rose and I are going down to the bar in a little while, we think its pathetic how they're open on Christmas, but hey, it's a bar and we wanted to know if you wanted to come." Emmett asked me as he stuffed his face with mashed potatoes.

"Sure. I could use a night out, away from home." I answered.

"Yeah, I even think its sad that you are still living at home." Emmett laughed and Rosalie smacked his arm.

"Em, that was rude!" Rosalie exclaimed, "I'm sorry Edward."

Rosalie was a christian, she believed in sex after marriage, she was president of the celibacy club at her church, and she was gorgeous. She had straight blonde hair, with hazel eyes. She always wore this side braid in her hair that gave her an innocent look to her. Oh hell, she **is** innocent.

Emmett was the opposite, and that's probably why they are together. He had light brown hair, that was shaved off most of the time, with brown eyes. He believed in sex **before and after **marriage, and sure he was a christian, but sometimes he didn't act like one.

"It's alright Rose, I think the same thing as Emmett anyway." I smirked and finished off my meal.

Later on, we headed off to the bar, Rosalie had one drink and said she wasn't drinking anymore. Emmett had three beers so far, and I had two. Rosalie and Emmett were now dancing to "Chop and Change" by The Black Keys, and I was sitting there at the bar watching them.

"Hello there, handsome." a dirty blonde haired girl came up and sat next to me.

"Hello there." I smiled at her, and she asked me to dance. I hesitated, I wanted to dance, but I don't think I wanted to dance with **her.**

"Uh...Sure." I told her, she took my hand and let me to the dance floor. The song that was playing was called "Fuck You," by Cee Lo Green.

We danced and she drank, and got tipsy. I really didn't want to take things any farther than dancing, but I could tell she wanted a kiss. She leaned up to kiss me, and I leaned back as far as possible.

"Edward! Hey!" Bella came out of no where and latched her arm onto my arm, "Sorry I'm late! Who's this?"

"Is this your girlfriend?" The girl asked me. Bella looked up at me and winked, I still wondered where the fuck she came from.

"Uh, yes she is." I told her, and she muttered an "ok," before walking off in the other direction.

Bella started to giggle and I looked at her, "Um, thanks for that."

"Like I said, you're my brother, I'm here for you. Plus, she looked like a slut any way." She laughed and walked over to Jasper.

"Hey!" I said, and she turned around, "Where the hell did you come from?"

She chuckled, "Emmett and Rosalie called us to come to the bar, and here we are."

"Oh, right." I smiled and she walked over to Jasper who was now downing a beer.

If that girl sees me without Bella, and sees Jasper with Bella, I'm screwed.

"Is it okay if I like, stand by you guys...until that girl leaves?" I asked, pointing to that girl from earlier.

"Yeah, sure Edward." Jasper laughed at me and asked who was the designated driver for the night. "Rosalie, she always drinks only one drink, and it's usually a martini."

We drank and talked, and when Jasper was dancing with Bella, I had the weirdest hit of deja vu. Watching Jasper dance with Bella was weird, like I was watching him dance in front of my face with Dianna. I knew it was Bella, but I still felt weird. So, this is how I'm going to feel every time I'm with them? Great. Good to know.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Please review (: it means the WORLD to me when you guys review! Please & thank you! Any questions? Follow my twitter, DobrevStew (everytime I update my twitter name will probably be different xD) I change it ALOT. **


End file.
